Kanan's Lesson Number One
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: SPOILER FOR SEASON 3 EPISODE 1 - Kanan goes to see the Bendu for advice to help him with Ezra (Oneshot)


" _Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan. The light and the dark. I'm the one in the middle. The Bendu._ " ―The Bendu

* * *

It was a dark night, there were clouds in the sky blocking out the moon, but there were lights coming from the camp the Rebels have made.

There were not any noises coming from the camp since everyone was asleep or on guard, meaning they needed their ears too, but there were sounds of nature.

The hooting of owls, the scuttling of the Spiders and the land hermit-crabs, and the wind blowing through the trees and the rocks.

On this night of opposites two friends came to meet each other.

Or rather one came to meet the other.

"Ah so good to see you again Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight," the Bendu said smiling looking down at the man before him who had a beard, wore green and a mask covering his clouded eyes "I trust you're seeing better now..."

"I am thank you Bendu," Kanan said carefully sinking down on his knees before his tall friend "How else do you think I was able to come here? I can even see you now. I and sense you. I've been practicing."

"Ah good," the Bendu said smiling nodding happily "However I do not sense that gloating is the only reason, why you have come here. What troubles you?" he asked.

"It's my apprentice," Kanan said sighing looking up to his friend "He's still closer to the Darkness then to the Light. And it has been weeks since I gave you his Sith Holocron for safe keeping."

"Ah you mean this?" the Bendu asked making the red and gold glass pyramid appear and giving it to his friend.

"Yes," Kanan said after feeling it and giving it back "I don't know how to bring Ezra back towards the Light. Nobody knows how long he had been using it, or how powerful he truly is."

"So you want me to help, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight?" the Bendu asked smiling.

"I would appreciate it my friend," Kanan said smiling under his mask "Although even before Ezra got that holocron I was afraid he was getting too strong for me to handle."

"How so?" the Force Wielder asked testing the man.

"On one of the missions before we went to Malacohor where we found it," he began "He connected with a whole pod of Space Whales and used them to help us out."

"And this is a bad thing to you?" the Bendu asked Kanan as if confused "He is using his powers. The lessons you had taught him. The power of the Force."

"I know he was," Kanan said getting to his feet in form of an argument "But he was starting to get too powerful for even I to handle."

"Ah, you are becoming blind again, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight," the Bendu said "You are letting fear cloud your mind. Cloud what is right in front of you."

"I don't understand..." Kanan said slowly, carefully making his way back to his knees.

"When I first called out to you, and you came here," the Bendu said coming closer to Kanan "What was one of the first things I said to you?" he asked.

Thinking Kanan recited what his friend said.

"That you were ' _Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan. The light and the dark. You're the one in the middle. The Bendu.'_ "

"Exactly," the Bendu said nodding "I am the Jedi to the Sith, the Sith to the Jedi, I wield the Ashla and the Bogan. I am the light to the dark and the dark to the light," he listed smiling "I am the opposite to everything, and everything's opposite because that is what the world and the Multiverse are made up with."

"I don't understand," Kanan said confused, never going to get used to his teachers talking like this.

"Let's see if this helps you Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight. What are you on top of at the moment? What is beneath you?" the Bendu asked.

"The ground," Kanan said straight away even reaching out and feeling it and it's roughness.

"Good. Now what are you under? What is above you?"

"The sky," Kanan said turning his head up towards the sky picturing in his mind from his memory what it looked like.

"What time will it be tomorrow, when the sun comes out?"

"Day."

"And what time is it now?"

"Night."

"What, in your camp, goes on during the day?"

Kanan thought about this question before he answered it. A lot of things happened in the day. But the best thing he could come up with was...

"Sound."

"And now?" the Bendu asked "What's happening there now?"

"Silence."

"And what am I?" The Bendu repeated the question.

"Dark and Light," Kanan said answering the question but still confused.

"That's right," the Bendu said "Everything has an opposite. And for each one, they equal each other out and help the worlds. You can not be too much or too little of one thing Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight. And neither can your apprentice."

After thinking for a bit Kanan looked up again.

"But what if he chooses the Darkness over the Light?" he asked.

"Is that truly what you are afraid of?" the Bendu asked, making Kanan think and see more clearly once again.

"No. No I'm afraid that he would choose Maul over me. His teacher, his master, his friend, his..." Kanan said stopping for a bit before continuing with the sentence "His second Father."

"Ah, the lost of a child can make many scared, and blind," the Bendu said nodding understanding what Kanan was worried about now. "But they will come back to you eventually Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight. It is only a matter of time, and in times such as these it grows short. Urging you to spend it with friends and family."

"I'll see about that tomorrow then," Kanan said smiling and getting up again bowing in thanks to his friend "Thank you my friend for helping me to see clearly once again." he said before turning and leaving.

"As I said last time Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight," the Bendu said laughing lightly "You see a lot, for being blind."

With that and Kanan out of sight in both eyes and feel, the Bendu sunk back down into the ground and went back to sleep until he was called upon again.

* * *

 **AU: Slight Spoilers for Star Wars Rebels S3 Ep 1 **

**The 'Opposite Lesson' the Bendu gives Kanan = the intro to Mulan 2's **_'Lesson Number One'_


End file.
